Thea Redmane
|height= 5'6" |weight= 120 |birthplace =Crestfall, Kul Tiras |residence=Magic Quarter, Undercity |guild=Royal Apothecary Society |affiliations=The Kirin Tor (formerly) The Alliance (formerly) |alignment= |faction=Horde |class=Scholar, Mage |factionicon = Horde}} Thea Marion Redmane (née 'Carteneau'; born c. 579 K.C.) is a former professor of Magic and History at the Violet Citadel in Dalaran, current consultant for the Undercity Magic Quarter, and apothecary of Branch 27-B of the Royal Apothecary Society. During the Second War, she studied under Archmage Shal Andromath, and participated in several small skirmishes in defense of Dalaran as the Orcish Horde advanced on the magocratic city-state and the northern kingdoms. Together with her mentor, Thea contributed to the city's reconstruction and the research necessary to focus arcane energies into creating the Eye of Dalaran, earning her immense praise for her acumen at such a young age. Following the Second War, she settled in Dalaran with her husband Alvar Redmane, a professor of Alchemy at the Violet Citadel and a locally esteemed painter hobbyist. During the Third War, both Thea and her husband were killed when Arthas Menethil attacked Dalaran, and she was summarily raised into undeath as a banshee servant of the Scourge. She later broke free of the Lich King's control with a number of others, reclaimed her physical body, and helped to establish the Forsaken. Physical Description In life, Thea was considered quite beautiful and was known for her quiet yet thoughtful demeanor; some have called her "a soft, yet strong presence". After her death, and since regaining physical form, her skin has taken on a notably pale blue pallor (partly caused by the freezing of her body for the period between death and reanimation), and her frame has become thin and emaciated. She conceals the more prominent effects of undeath by wearing the customarily flowing robes that many mages prefer as she did in life, as well as using her knowledge of the arcane to stave off some of the decay that could otherwise possibly occur. Personality Known to colleagues and friends alike as an unsuspectingly brilliant mage, Thea's knowledge of magic and interest in history never eclipsed her love of people and life. The ordeal of being raised first as a banshee, and then regaining her will only to be relegated to a broken body has severely affected her once unfailing kindness, tainting it in such a way as to cause a sort of duality in her. Despite all she has been through, Thea constantly fights against the bitterness and apathy that often comes with undeath, instead focusing her effort and energy almost fanatically into aiding the Forsaken as a people and helping them carve out their place in the world, and in the Horde. History As the daughter of a dock worker and barmaid, it seemed at first that Thea Carteneau was destined to live the kind of ordinary life that her parents had known and grown reasonably content with. The small port town on the island of Crestfall where she spent her childhood has become a mere footnote in historical texts, long since obliterated in the time when Orgrim Doomhammer assailed the nation of Kul Tiras and brought conflict to the shores of Lordaeron during the Second War. Fate alone determined that she would be spared an ignominious end, and on the cusp of womanhood, it became undeniable that she possessed a strong affinity for magic and would be most at home learning among the adroit minds of the Kirin Tor. For a season she studied, and after the combined forces of the Alliance defeated the Orcish Horde, she traveled, determined to see more of the world's history in the wake of such wanton destruction. During these journeys, she and one of her companions fell in love: Alvar Redmane, a similarly gifted intellect who shared her love of life, knowledge, and discovery. A loving marriage followed, and it seemed to Thea that middle and old age would descend upon them in an era of relative peace. Unfortunately, the arrival of the Scourge would prevent this idyllic future from ever becoming reality. During the Siege of Dalaran, she and her husband perished—her own death occurring in the Alterac Mountains, far from the city walls, as she attempted to shelter a fleeing caravan of citizens from a pursuing band of undead. Though able to strike down many of the beasts with her magic, Thea's ultimate fate was a cruel one: with his unholy runeblade, the death knight in pursuit ripped her soul from her body and transformed her into a wretched banshee, bound to the will of the Lich King. For a time her spirit languished in the chains of the Scourge, until the weakening of the Frozen Throne allowed her and a number of others to regain their will. Pledging herself to Sylvanas, she joined with the Forsaken, and at last returned to the site of her death in order to reclaim her lifeless body, preserved as it was under ice. Quotes To be added. External Links To be added. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Royal Apothecary Society